This invention relates to a multiple-hulled marine vessel and means for interconnecting the components thereof, and particularly to a catamaran having means to increase the resistance to forces tending to separate the hulls of the catamaran from the cabin.
Multiple-hulled marine vessels--i.e., catamarans, trimarans, etc., whether motor-driven or sail-driven, are popular because of their stability. For a given set of characteristics--e.g., interior space, sail area, etc., a catamaran or other multiple-hulled vessel is generally more difficult to capsize than a single-hulled vessel having the same characteristics.
However, multiple-hulled vessels (hereinafter "catamarans" regardless of the number of hulls) have a structural disadvantage over single-hulled vessels. Because they include several structural elements, including the hulls and a platform which may bear the cabin, they are subject to breaking up in rough seas, both from the action of large waves on the underside of the platform, and from the action of waves on the hulls producing horizontal shear forces and longitudinal and transverse torques. All of these forces tend to separate the platform from the hulls.
Heretofore, catamarans have been heavily braced between the hulls in order to overcome this tendency. However, such bracing results in a much heavier and more expensive craft. An alternative solution which has been used to reduce the effect of waves on the underside of the platform is to eliminate the platform in whole or in part, moving some or all of the cabin area into the hulls, thereby reducing the surface area on which destructive waves can act. However, this alternative still requires bracing. It does not deal with the horizontal shear forces or the longitudinal and transverse torques caused by wave action on the hulls. It also has the additional disadvantage of reducing the liveability of the vessel by at best separating the living area onto different levels, if some platform is retained, or at worst, if no platform is retained, separating the living area into separate sections between which movement is extremely limited if at all possible.
It would be desirable to provide a catamaran which resists forces tending to separate the cabin platform from the hulls without heavy or expensive bracing or reduced liveability.